


Второй шанс

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Попытка повернуть голову в сторону привела к боли в шее, и только тогда Эйва всё вспомнила. Вспомнила, как отчаянно держала скальпель в руке, ругаясь с Коннором. Вспомнила, как воткнула острый предмет себе в шею, в последний момент увидев испуганные глаза Коннора, и услышав, как он звал на помощь, держа её на своих руках.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 3





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Эйва не спала с отцом Коннора + он жив.

Медленно пошевелив пальцами на руках, Эйва открыла глаза, практически сразу зажмурившись от яркого освещения. Голова неприятно пульсировала, из-за чего слабость во всём теле не ощущалась в полной мере. Постепенно привыкнув к светлому помещению, она смогла понять, что была в больничной палате. Только палата выглядела очень уютно. Напрягшись, Эйва никак не могла припомнить подобную обстановку в её больнице, хотя точно знала каждое помещение, специально изучив все отделения, таким образом проведя свободное время не в одиночестве. 

Попытка повернуть голову в сторону привела к боли в шее, и только тогда Эйва всё вспомнила. Вспомнила, как отчаянно держала скальпель в руке, ругаясь с Коннором. Вспомнила, как воткнула острый предмет себе в шею, в последний момент увидев испуганные глаза Коннора, и услышав, как он звал на помощь, держа её на своих руках. 

Осторожно коснувшись перебинтованной шеи, Эйва как будто лишилась воздуха. Это был не сон. Она действительно собиралась умереть, но выжила. 

— Доктор Беккер пришла в сознание, — послышался встревоженный голос медсестры, а затем и сама девушка подбежала к Эйве, проверяя показатели, — Джоан, сообщи Доктору Роудсу.

Вмиг Эйве стало нехорошо, когда пришло осознание, что Коннор был где-то рядом. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, а ещё не знала, как отреагирует Роудс. Ей было страшно. 

— Вы можете говорить? — Сменив капельницу, спросила девушка, заметив потерянный взгляд пациентки.

— Д- Да, — хрипло выдавила Беккер, невольно сжав зубы. Короткий ответ дался с трудом, что совсем не удивило её. Редко, кому вообще удавалось выжить после перерезания горла.

Кивнув, медсестра пошла к двери, сразу сталкиваясь с Джоан, которая должна была оповестить Коннора об изменении состояния Эйвы. 

— У него сложная операция, но после неё Доктор Роудс сразу придёт, — шёпотом заговорила Джоан, но её дословно было слышно Эйве. 

— Где- Где я? — Еле слышно произнесла Эйва, попытавшись хотя бы присесть на кровати, но вовремя подоспевшие девушки, уложили её обратно.

— Нет, Вам пока лучше не двигаться, — серьёзно отозвалась Джоан, спешно добавив, — в клинике Майо. Вы здесь почти две недели. Доктор Роудс доставил Вас сюда в состоянии вынужденной комы. 

— Вы очнулись на полмесяца раньше предварительной оценки Вашего здоровья, — подключилась к разговору другая медсестра, сразу замолкая, когда в палату вошёл высокий мужчина. Эйва сразу рассмотрела на его халате отметку, что он был доктором.

— Доктор Беккер, я Ваш второй лечащий врач - Палмер Нельсон, первый врач, как вы догадались, Доктор Роудс,— мягким голосом представился он, одновременно оценивая внешний вид женщины. Эйва была крайне бледной, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, а губы пересохли. Если бы не тот факт, что она чудом оказалась жива, то Нельсон решил бы, что лечение стоит на месте. Только в первые дни Эйва больше походила на живой труп. Никто не мог представить, что ещё через десять дней она очнётся, кроме самого Коннора.

— Почему я здесь? — Через силу сипло выдохнула Беккер, когда Палмер проверял её шею, снимая бинты.

— Доктор Роудс посчитал необходимым доставить Вас сюда, — осторожно проверяя швы на порезе, сразу ответил он, — наша клиника лучшая в сложных и безвыходных случаях. Признаюсь, я бы тоже выбрал эту больницу для спасения моей невесты.

Удивлённо заморгав, Эйва не совсем уловила суть слов Нельсона. Не было смысла в невесте, учитывая, что она являлась бывшей девушкой Коннора. Только она хотела уточнить, как мужчина перебил, будто неловко извиняясь:

— Наверное, статус ваших отношений меня не касается. 

— Откуда- Откуда Вы знаете? — Напрягшись, Эйва смогла по слогам задать вопрос, испытав меньше боли, чем это было в первый раз. Кажется, ей требовалась речевая практика. 

Сделав шаг назад, Нельсон позволил Джоане сделать новую повязку на шее больной, неуверенно почесав затылок. Он колебался, не зная, как лучше сказать. Без сомнений Палмер долго будет вспоминать сцену, когда Роудс привёз на спецмашине Беккер, добившись лучшей палаты и лечения. Взамен он собирался остаться в качестве главы хирургического отделения. 

— Доктор Роудс не раз называл Вас невестой, — пожал плечами Нельсон, — что он не может потерять Вас. Ладно, думаю, Вам нужен отдых, поэтому я ухожу. 

Если до этого голова Эйвы болела от долгого бессознательного состояния, то теперь она разрывалась от непонятной ситуации. Коннор никогда не делал ей предложения, даже не упоминал об этом, а последние месяцы они вообще не общались, расставшись на почве отца Роудса. А теперь какой-то доктор из чужой клиники знает больше об их отношениях, чем она сама. 

— Это ужасно, что пациент напал на Вас, — замявшись, всё же заговорила Джоан, — хорошо, что всё обошлось.

— Что? — Растерянно переспросила Эйва, сжав одной рукой край одеяла, вопреки недавнему пробуждению быстро сопоставляя полученную информацию с тем, что на самом деле произошло в тот день. Пазл не складывался.

— Вы не волнуйтесь насчёт шрама, у нас отличные пластические хирурги, — заверила девушка, не придав значения тому, как удивилась Эйва, — если что понадобится, то нажимайте на кнопку справа от Вас. Поправляйтесь, Доктор Беккер. 

Как только Эйва осталась одна, ей стало получше. Незнакомые люди, которые, ко всему прочему, говорили несуразные вещи, довели её до тошноты. Если бы они не ушли, то ей пришлось бы опустошить и без того пустой желудок. Эйве необходимо было увидеть родное лицо, увидеть Коннора. Даже, если это всё для её безопасного спасения, и в действительности он будет таким же холодным, как и в тот злополучный момент со скальпелем, то она всё равно посмотрит ему в глаза. Любовь к Коннору никуда не исчезла.

Пролежав некоторое время в сознании, Эйва не смогла бороться с закрывающимися глазами. Она вновь оказалась в темноте.

Когда Эйва проснулась, также медленно, как и в первый раз, она осмотрела помещение, слегка пошевелив руками. Напротив кровати сидел Коннор, уперевшись локтями в колени, сомкнув пальцы в замок, положив поверх них подбородок. Заметив лёгкое движение, он сразу поднялся с места, оказываясь рядом с женщиной. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не пользуясь словами, заменив их только зрением.

Поджав губы, Эйва судорожно всхлипнула, не сдерживая эмоций. Как только слёзы потекли по её бледным щекам, Коннор присел на кровать, бережно обхватив её лицо прохладными ладонями. 

— Тише, Эви, — шептал Коннор, ласково поглаживая большим пальцем её мокрую щеку, — всё хорошо, девочка. Всё обошлось.

Если бы только так легко и быстро помогали утешающие слова, но Эйва лишь сильнее разревелась, не поняв, как оказалась крепко прижатой к тёплому телу Коннора, чувствуя его так близко. Кровать умещала их, поэтому Коннор осторожно разместился рядом, обнимая Эйву, пытаясь тактильно успокоить её. Им обоим было тяжело.

Полностью обессилив, Эйва обмякла в руках Коннора, устало уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Сбитое дыхание выдавало её ухудшившееся состояние, беспокоя мужчину. Попытавшись отстраниться, он почувствовал слабую хватку на локте.

— Не- Не уходи, — приглушённо попросила Эйва, кусая губу, впервые заговорив в присутствии Коннора.

— Господи, Эви, — облегчённо выдохнул Коннор, возвращаясь обратно, оставляя короткие поцелуи на её волосах, лбе, носе, щеках и губах, просто не выпуская из рук её лица, пока не зацепился взглядом на перебинтованной шее. Шумно сглотнув, он провёл пальцами по толстой повязке, отчётливо помня, насколько эта женщина хрупкая.

— Коннор, — хрипло позвала Эйва, будто почувствовав моральную боль мужчины, — мне так жаль.

— Ты жива, Эви, — посчитав это важным, напомнил Коннор, не отпустив её ни на секунду, — то, что произошло, в этом была моя вина. Я тебя любил, но отталкивал, обижал. Я тебя довёл.

— Нет, — болезненно сморщившись, попыталась возразить Эйва, но острая резь неприятно откликнулась в её раненой шее. 

— Сильно больно? — Забеспокоился Коннор, осторожно касаясь её ключиц. Как только она кивнула, он быстро взял обезболивающее, вводя его через катетер на её руке. Невесомо проведя пальцами по её тонкому запястью, Коннор вернулся обратно, не ложась, а садясь, переплетая руки.

— Что произошло? — После лекарства Эйва смогла четче выговаривать фразы, несильно сжав руку Коннора, еле слышно продолжая, — после того, как я перерезала себе горло.

— Лейтом помог остановить кровотечение, но этого было недостаточно, поэтому пришлось ввести тебя в кому, — будто заранее зная, что Беккер захочет узнать подробности, Коннор уверенно заговорил, — клиника Майо часто сталкивается с такими пациентами, и я сразу связался с ними. С условием, что я останусь у них, они прислали за тобой машину. В общем, уже здесь боролись за твою жизнь... Это были самые ужасные дни, Эйва. Я не знал, смогу ли снова услышать твой голос, увидеть твою улыбку. Всё остановилось.

Было видно, что озвучивание воспоминаний Коннору давалось с большим трудом. 

— Общая версия - на тебя набросился сумасшедший пациент, — объяснил Коннор, медленно привыкая к живой Эйве, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— Я уже слышала это от медперсонала, — тихо отозвалась Эйва, — и насчёт невесты тоже слышала.

— Их интересовал уровень наших отношений, — неуверенность так и сквозила в голосе Коннора, — я знаю, что мы вообще расстались, но на тот момент статус моей невесты был очень необходим.

— А теперь? — Горько усмехнулась Беккер, благодаря обезболивающему показывая больший спектр интонаций. Она была готова услышать, что теперь они те же самые люди, какими и были до её попытки самоубийства. Далёкие люди без совместного будущего. На секунду Эйва пожалела, что Коннор сумел вытащить её с того света, снова толкнув на одинокий путь. Коннор насквозь видел Эйву, опустив ладони на её плечи, вынуждая взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, где взять скальпель? — слабо усмехнулся Коннор, выдыхая, — я хочу вернуться назад и поверить тебе, а не отцу.

— Но? — прерывисто выдохнув, подсказала Эйва. 

— Если ты позволишь, я всё исправлю, — уверенно произнёс Коннор, нежно касаясь губами ладони Эйвы, — пожалуйста, Эви...

— Да, — нетерпеливо оборвала его Эйва, в спешке садясь на кровати, практически сразу оказываясь в кольце рук Коннора.

— Тише-тише, — зашептал Роудс, счастливо улыбаясь, бережно придерживая её в своих объятиях, — тебе нельзя так резко двигаться.

Уложив Эйву обратно на спину, Коннор аккуратно поправил слегка спустившуюся повязку на её шее. Вновь столкнувшись взглядами, он в порыве чувств прижался к её губам, отчаянно целуя, напоминая о своей любви. Стена непонимания окончательно разрушилась, ведь трещины появлялись на протяжении тех недель разлуки, которая ранила их обоих. 

— Моя девочка, — между поцелуями тихо проронил Коннор, собираясь повторять это изо дня в день, лишь бы видеть Эйву такой сияющей, как и сейчас.

***

В долгожданный день выписки Эйвы, Коннор взял выходной, встречая её из больницы с большим букетом цветов. Подхватывая её, на секунду поднимая в воздух, он мельком поцеловал в губы, опустив обратно на ноги. 

— Милая, домой? — Широко улыбался Коннор, взяв женщину под руку, подводя к машине.

— Да, наконец-то это случилось, — засмеялась Эйва, садясь на переднее сидение, невольно замирая, когда Коннор сам пристегнул на ней ремень безопасности.

Занимая место за рулём, Коннор неспешно выехал на проезжую часть, ставя сохранность Эйвы на первое место, даже в таком аспекте, как машина. Глянув на заднее сидение, Эйва заметила много пакетов, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Продукты, незначительные подарки, — беспечно пожал плечами Коннор, не скрывая улыбки, — все твои вещи я перевёз к себе. 

— Спасибо, — закусив губу, прошептала Эйва, почувствовав тёплую ладонь Коннора, накрывшую её запястье.

— Спасибо, что дала мне шанс, — остановившись на светофоре, Коннор потянулся к Эйве, губами касаясь её шеи, выдыхая, — я люблю тебя, Эви.

***

— Доктор Роудс, операцию сдвинули на час, — оповестила медсестра, протянув планшет с необходимой информацией, — поэтому у Вас появился внеплановый перерыв.

— Спасибо, Джоан, — улыбнулась Эйва, сразу заспешив в комнату отдыха к Коннору. Он точно был ещё там, насколько ей было известно, так как изучение расписания мужа вошло в её привычку.

Открыв дверь, Эйва закрутила головой, не обнаружив в помещении Коннора, а затем она оказалась в крепких руках. Коннор настиг её сзади, заливисто смеясь, не выпуская из объятий, опустив подбородок на её макушку.

— Как ты? — Спросил Коннор, утягивая свою девочку на диван.

— Жду нашей совместной операции, — довольно ухмыльнулась Эйва, откинув голову назад, смотря вверх на Коннора.

— Их у нас будет предостаточно, — усмехнулся Коннор, приникнув к её губам, — а пока, Доктор Роудс, побудьте моей прекрасной женой, а не коллегой.

— С большим удовольствием, Коннор, — заискивающе выдохнула Эйва, утопая в поцелуях, которых всегда не хватало.


End file.
